Lieutenant General Stephanie Limar
Stephanie Limar is a human OC created by Paigelena. She is a high ranking member of Team Xy (Lieutenant General) and is in charge of experimentation and torture. Personality Stephanie is a vile, twisted woman who enjoys watching her targets squirm and panic to escape her torture methods. She is a fan of the White Room and Tiger Bench torture methods, which she twists by trying to snap the legs of her victims with tiles. She has been seen in Tales from the Hair Salon during Paige's story using both of these methods on Paige, but to no avail. However, she is a double agent. She was collecting information about Team Xy for Bailey so that Bailey would be able to find Paige, who was in Stephanie's grasp. However, this was simply to help Bailey in one instance. Other than that, she is an Xy member entirely. Appearance Stephanie is a very tall woman who stands at 6 feet 9 inches tall (7 foot 6 from The Visit). She is seen in a lab coat with a latex suit beneath. She also has blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She is essentially Aryan in the Nazi form. She does not have any tattoos or scars of any kind due to the fact that she does not have to go out on missions. she can stay and modify the genes of anything that she wants. Quotes The following are quotes that Stephanie says to Paige or refers to Paige during Tales from the Hair Salon or in other RPs. "Those gals will tear you apart limb by bloody limb." Stephanie mentions about the Carvanha during a second phase of torture, as well as a rare use of profanity. "Let's see how long Paige lasts." Stephanie refers to seeing how long Paige could withstand White Room torture. '"Witch-time saves anyone from anything." '''Stephanie referring to how she survived an assassination attempt. '"Lunatic Light Lady of Lemons!" '''Stephanie insulting Dodeca. Relationships Stephanie's relationships are classified as she refuses to say who is is aligned with, but it was strongly hinted that she is friends with Bailey and subservient to General Xy. He is the only person who she lets boss her around, which she does begrudgingly as she absolutely hates authority and being told what to do. Stephanie dreams of the day where she could execute Xy and absorb his soul to prevent him from being necromanced. Again. Stephanie is also subservient to Minerva and Vanessa as she works for them and is in charge of a plan to create supersoldiers out of Kaia so that the world will be hers! She also has discovered a plan by Mercedes to wipe out the Flare Kingdom once and for all! She will have to work with a very reluctant Order of Light and Light City government as well as the Flare Kingdom in order to save the world! Stephanie has a varying level of love for each of her Experiments. For instance, she thinks of Vireas Beta and Gamma as failures. Beta because she died very quickly and Gamma because she was not evil. Stephanie likes Cirria, seeing her as a possible successor to her. The cloud girl is indeed learning from Stephanie, while ruling a lab full of experiments. Stephanie is fine with Virea Delta, knowing that she is good, but easily turned by Stephanie just thinking about it. Stephanie is indifferent to most of the rest, but is scared of Virea Omega Assassination Attempts There have been three attempts to kill Stephanie so far. The first was to destroy her laboratory in Cinnabar Island with her still inside. This plan was made by a group of characters of the Order of Light and had the sub-objective of killing Virea Alpha.While the plan worked to perfection and Stephanie was caught up in the destruction, she survived because she was extracted by helicopter to Celadon Hospital in time. Virea Alpha was killed in the destruction. The second attempt was made by Dodeca, Swarma and Kiera and was more of a traditional assassination attempt. The three were to head to Celadon to kill Stephanie while she was in her hospital bed. Swarma flew the other two via helicopter to a safe distance, Kiera was to snipe Stephanie while Dodeca chose to verify the assassination. While it appeared that Stephanie was killed, she survived by dodging the bullet and by throwing a blood sack in the way of the bullet, making it look like she was killed. This was to get home and begin creating Vireas Chi and Zeta. The third attempt was attempted by Ilia, Flara and Angelo and was designed as a plot of revenge and seemed to actually be a plot by just Ilia. Basically, Ilia faked that she had fallen in love with Stephanie and let Stephanie take her back to her new lab hidden underneath Veilstone City's former Galactic building. Unknown to Ilia, Stephanie was wise to the plan and was going to extract Ilia's brain so that she could study the effect of living without a brain, to study the aging of an immortal person's brain, to implant the brain in a robot and to potentially switch bodies with Ilia by putting her OWN brain into Ilia's head. However, Angelo and Flara went to the lab and stopped Stephanie before she could extract Ilia's brain. Flara noticed that Ilia was not restrained and by using some incredible sleight of hand, threw a knife to Ilia. Ilia then stabbed Stephanie and confirmed Stephanie's suspicions that Ilia was going to double-cross her. The three left without making sure that Stephanie was dead and without destroying the place, meaning that she could have survived. She was proven to have survived later on. Powers Stephanie is able to transform into a Xymorph after injecting herself with a serum. It makes her lust to satisfy herself as she needs to consume prey infinitely. Other than that, Stephanie does not have any powers and doesn't want them. She has natural skills that seem superhuman but are actually just well trained skills. Trivia *She and Bailey are the first two OCs to debut in a fanfic and not in an RP *Stephanie is based off of the CIA, who do not use the torture methods that she does *She is one rank below General Xy. *Stephanie is technically a tweener as her role is very unclear. Sometimes she's evil, and other times she's good. Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:OCs made by Paigelena Category:OCs with an antagonistic role in RPs Category:OCs with powers Category:OCs that appeared in Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc.